Por Ser Mujer
by GeishaPax
Summary: Una elección que costará corazones rotos, alejar a una inocente por querer amar. ONE SHOT [Este fic participa en la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror]
¡Hola!

Cómo saben, marzo es el mes de la mujer y para celebrarlo se realizó esta actividad.

Este fic participa en la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

Tengo la bonita costumbre de poner una canción que ayude a ilustrar un poco como concebí mi historia, así que para no perder la costumbre, la canción del día de hoy es:

 _Ya No Volverás de Innocence_.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Basado en hechos reales.

Está escrito desde primera persona.

Las cursivas son situaciones del pasado.

Entre comillas son pensamientos.

Y va dedicado a Light of Moon que me apoyó con esta idea que no esperaba fuese a escribirla tan pronto, gracias por apoyar la idea de que haga arder el mundo aún más. Espero que te guste lo que hice, espero que te guste esta pareja nada común.

También agradezco a mi fiel acosadora Yandere Frozenheart que me incita a hacer arder el mundo también, gracias por engrandecer mi maldad. Y a todas las mujeres que lean esto.

Ojalá les guste, lectores del bosque.

* * *

 **Por Ser Mujer**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Día 1**

Me sentía deshecha, pero no quería ser capaz de demostrarlo. En alguna revista vi que es signo de depresión dormir mucho, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre he sido así, saqué esa tonta idea que vi de esa revista y me dispuse a irme a la ducha.

Mientras esperaba que calentara un poco, me quedé de pie escuchando el agua caer. Mucha gente de la organización ya me hubiera reprendido pero agradezco que el edificio tenga un sistema de recolección de agua para evitar el desperdicio.

Otra vez estoy divagando en ideas. Me quito la ropa y entro por fin, aunque me siento tan triste que el estar en el agua da la sensación de sentir agujas clavándose en mi cuerpo.

No me quejo, tal vez me lo merezco.

La gente que estaba a mi lado me ha dejado, no tengo esperanza en recuperarlos, sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien.

Ni mi hermano está a mi lado, pero ya eso no importa, yo tomé la decisión que creí era la mejor, sin importar las opiniones de los demás. Tomó el papel con pesadez y ni despegaba la mirada del mismo hasta que algo se encendió dentro de él.

Chris se limitó a gritar un sin fin de estupideces que me hicieron enojar al grado de sacarlo a empujones de casa. ¿Desde cuándo puede juzgar el origen de una persona? ¿Desde cuándo un inocente tiene que estar alejado de mi por actos que no hizo?

Él desapareció sin dejar pista, se alejó y todavía a me insultó. Yo no iba a tolerar más esas actitudes pese a extrañarlo y saber que no estuvo bien después de su desaparición en Edonia. Mi hermano había pasado la raya de su sobreprotección y yo exploté diciendo verdades, pero esas que son hirientes sino las sabes manejar.

 _-Ya te vi mal, tener pesadillas por Steve, no me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, no se lo hagas a Sherry -._

 _-No soy una niña Chris y estoy cansada, siempre la dulce Claire deja ir las oportunidades, siempre me sacrifico por todos, pero cuando encuentro a alguien que está haciendo todo por mí, yo debo dejarlo aunque me ame-._

 _-¿Y tú lo amas?-._

 _-Sí, y aunque no debieron pasar las cosas, está hecho... ya no hay marcha atrás... -_

 _-Eres una egoísta... por primera vez te desconozco, estás pasando por encima de una pobre muchacha -._

 _-Yo no pedí esto, lo evité hasta donde fue posible -._

 _-Es un asesino como su... -_

 _-¡No te atrevas a terminar la frase!-._

Lo vi en su rostro, vi dolor y un gesto de rechazo. Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver.

Leon fue otra de mis grandes desilusiones, aunque no esperaba su apoyo, algo dentro de mi tenía la ilusión de que él entendería. Siempre habíamos sido amigos totalmente honestos, si alguno se equivocaba el otro le daba su sincera opinión y viceversa, a pesar de la distancia eso no importaba, aunque sea por teléfono estábamos el uno para el otro.

Cuando le expliqué sobre el problema que estaba pasando en esa cafetería de Nueva York, vi su rostro descomponerse, algo que no esperaba. Se puso de pie primero alegando que íbamos a dañar a terceras personas, entre ellas él, cosa que me extrañó.

Leon tenía suficientes problemas en torno a una misión peligrosa que no sabía si tomar o no, cosa que yo no sabía.

Sabía que alguien importante para mí estaba de por medio, pero ¿qué tenía que ver Leon en todo esto? Fui clara diciéndole que no tendría por qué sentirse afectado si el amaba a Ada Wong cuando tuve la confesión de amor menos esperada. Amenazó con tomar la primera misión que encontrara con la intención de no regresar vivo, me hizo estremecer.

Lo detuve tomándolo del brazo. Quise decir algo inteligente pero no pude, sólo salieron de mi palabras como...

 _-Leon espera, Leon por favor...-._

 _-Ya no más, estoy harto-._

 _-¿Y entonces qué hago?-._

 _-No puedes hacer nada, yo sí, tal vez consiga que me maten y así facilitaría las cosas para todos-._

 _-No, Leon, quédate -_ _._

 _-¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón-._

 _-Porque no toleraría perderte, porque eres muy importante...-_

 _-Eso no es suficiente... -_

 _-Leon... Bésame -._

Me observó extrañado, pero regresó y lo hizo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, pero amaba a otro hombre más. Me miraba con preocupación, como si fuese capaz de leerle la mente.

Sabía que iba a decirme que esa persona que yo amo no es tan perfecto como yo creía, que le rompiera todo de golpe de una vez.

- _Al menos se que hice todo lo que pude, eres testaruda y no fue fácil hacerte admitir lo que sentías por mí -_.

Esto no cambiaba nada, aunque sabíamos que Leon era tal vez el indicado sobre todas las cosas no lo era para mí.

- _Sabes que te quiero, pero no es suficiente para ti -._

 _-Yo hablaré con Sherry_ -.

No teníamos que decir mucho, éramos bastante claros con las palabras. La que tomó su bolso fui yo, y con una sonrisa amarga lo solté del brazo para dirigirme a la puerta. Sabía que no me vería en mucho tiempo, y que tal vez, eso marcaba un nunca al final de la oración.

Sólo escuché decir una frase que me desmoronó al pasar a su lado, como un susurro del viento _"Siempre te esperaré, tal vez aún cuando seas su mujer"._

No di marcha atrás.

Sherry no dio tiempo de prepararnos para el contraataque. Cuando fuina verla estaba ya hecha una furia, solo me dediqué a escuchar la serie de insultos y maldiciones que tenía guardados en el lugar más oscuro de su corazón.

A cierta edad esta niña creció y dejó las cosas infantiles. Es el reino donde nada muere, entre ellas su corazón.

Aún no había dejado de verla como esa indefensa niña de Raccoon City y esa niña, que yo había dejado que la lastimáramos, acababa de recibir la invitación de mi boda, cosa que yo ignoraba en eso momento. Tal vez fue error de mi madrina o tal vez no, tal vez fue un intento de apaciguar las olas y de buscar que no nos odiaran más.

Pienso que fue un error hacer las cosas así, tenía que ser yo la que le dijera y recibir por eso la bofetada que me dio en cuanto me vio, y no llegar desprevenida para un ataque de esos.

Sherry salió corriendo al sacarme de su departamento y desapareció en la lluvia, soltando la invitación en el camino.

Leon venía en dirección a la casa de nuestra pequeña y levantó el papel con curiosidad y seguido de pesar, fue a alcanzar a la pequeña Birkin.

Ese día me sentí basura.

Terminé de bañarme y empecé la videollamada con Helena nuevamente. Me sentía aún torpe en tacones y ella me miraba sonriente desde la pantalla, abogando que tal vez tenía que seguir ablandándolos, aunque llevaba una semana haciendo el consejo de la castaña, pedí ir descalza en tono de broma y me gané un sermón terrible de que era justo lo necesario para una boda perfecta.

Ella había sido de las pocas en apoyarme con ayuda de su novio Carlos Oliveira, un mercenario sobreviviente de Raccoon que trabajaba con ella en la D.S.O.

Carlos a su vez fue sumando a gente a la cruzada para poder realizar mi enlace matrimonial. Barry y su familia, y Rebecca Chambers con ayuda de Sheva Alomar e Inez Diaco, una de mis mejores amigas.

Aunque eran pocos, y ni tan cercanos a mí en su momento, entre el distanciamiento por el trabajo y que yo provoqué. Era genial saber que al menos no todos se oponían a mi decisión.

No era mi intención crear bandos, pero el que ellos me apoyaran provocó el distanciamiento de ellos con Leon, Chris, Jill, John, David, Sherry y de Billy Cohen, que realmente pese a no estar de acuerdo y no querer asistir, no se portó insensible con su novia Rebecca al querer estar presente.

Miraba a Helena desde mi computadora y a los muchachos atrás colocando los asientos y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa.

Terminamos de hablar y terminé de empaquetar unas cosas de mi habitación.

Al salir me encontré con esa mirada profunda que me enamoró lentamente.

-Helena dijo que ayudaría a organizar la boda, creo que es la única que no nos odia -.

-Sí - contesté sonriendo - seguro que lo hará - lo miré detenidamente - no hay prisa-.

-Elegí mi vida, desde ser un mercenario, dejarlo y estar contigo, ya quiero vivirla -.

-¿Entonces dejaremos que Helena planeé todo el asunto? ¿El vestido? ¿La recepción? ¿Te imaginas a quienes va a invitar? Yo no creo que sean muchos -.

-¿Y eso importa? - me preguntó - Dime ¿por qué haces esto? -.

Me senté a su lado mientras seguía secando mi cabello con la toalla.

-¿Qué? ¿la boda?-.

Me miró y acarició mi rostro.

-Quieres hacer feliz a todo el mundo, pero tú ya das demasiado -.

-Creo que eso lo hacemos ambos - respondí mientras me ponía de pie y colocaba la toalla temporalmente en la silla para no tirarla -Ésta no fue una elección entre Sherry y yo, o entre tú y Leon, fue entre quienes debíamos ser y lo que somos... Siempre me sentí incómoda dando tras pies desde que volví de Rockford, nunca me sentí normal por más que me esforcé en ser normal, por más que decidí ser una chica normal y ayudar por lo que sufrí, tal vez es porque no soy normal, y ya no busco serlo -Jake me observaba serio pero atento, cosa que agradecí - he tenido que enfrentar muertes, dolor y pérdida en este mundo que nos tocó enfrentar, pero nunca me he sentido más fuerte, porque también es mi mundo, a tu lado es a donde pertenezco -.

-¿Entonces no es sólo por mi, embustera?- preguntó sonriendo mientras me lanzaba un cojín.

Sonreír y negué.

-Lo siento - dije conteniendo mi risa.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo, y tuve que hacer lo impensable hasta con Sherry para poder estar contigo de todas las maneras posibles-.

-¿Empezando por la boda?- pregunté devolviendo su proyectil de plumas.

-De hecho hay una labor más difícil... Y tal vez peligrosa -.

Se puso de pie y me miró con seriedad. Ya sabía lo que era.

-Hay que enfrentar a Sherry - contesté nerviosa mientras terminaba de cepillar mi cabello corto.

-Leon habló con ella como prometió pero es de caballeros hacer frente a la situación -.

-Es bueno que seas antibalas - respondí con ironía, seguramente nos enfrentaríamos a padre e hija, y yo madre con el nuevo papá que la hija amaba.

Bendito imán de problemas que seguía siendo, no se iba la mala suerte de mi.

-¿No te has arrepentido?- me preguntó.

-No, creo que eso nunca va a pasar -.

-Aún puedes cambiar de opinión -.

-No sabía que fueras de los que reconsideran Jake -.

-No, he esperado lo suficiente para casarme contigo -.

Pero, él estaba preocupado por no decirme todo sobre su pasado. No me iba a asustar ahora, así que me contó lo que empezó a hacer cuando su madre enfermó.

De la gente que tuvo que asesinar, de las terribles misiones que tuvo que realizar pese a sus negativas, y que se acostumbró a realizar aún después de fallecida su madre, hasta que conoció a Sherry. Y la historia como terminaba ya no era necesaria.

-Todos los hombres que maté eran monstruos y yo también -.

-Eran malas personas, piensa en la gente que salvaste - le dije abrazándolo y recibiendo su calor.

-Pero eran personas y no BOWs -.

-Eso no va a cambiar mi opinión de ti, debes darte crédito por aceptar lo que eres, ser un héroe y hasta sacrificarte -.

Carlos tocó a la puerta y Jake se alejó de la activista para abrirle.

-Es hora de llevarme al novio - señaló hacia abajo - te estamos esperando -.

-Hablaremos con Sherry regresando de la luna de miel; por ahora tu caballero y protector se va con los muchachos en su último día de soltero-.

-¿Tendrás juegos de azar y mujerzuelas?- pregunté risueña

-No te preocupes Claire - me respondió Carlos - ya acabamos los deberes, estará a tiempo -.

-Nos vemos mañana - me dijo Jake antes de darme un beso.

-Nos vemos, seré la de blanco -.

-Eso es muy convincente -.

Salió y me dejó sola con mi sonrisa de idiota hacia la puerta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 2**

Había tenido pesadillas, y a pesar de que por lo general no recuerdo lo que sueño, tuve pesadillas justo antes de mi boda. Jake era una especie de BOW que mataba a todos en la ceremonia.

Helena me miraba con ternura mientras me estaba maquillando.

-Te dije que durmieras -.

-Lo siento, una tonta pesadilla, nervios de novia -.

-¿Quieres qué te ayude? - la voz de Jill se escuchó en el pasillo - La puedo peinar -.

Asentí disimulando mi emoción al verla y ella se acercó.

-Mira, no me ofende tu elección de novio -.

-Sólo mi total falta de respeto por la opinión de todos en contra, el haber herido a mi hermano y a Sherry, haber jodido mi amistad con Leon y decirte bruscamente que estabas molesta desde que mi hermano decidió quedarse con Sheva -.

-Exacto- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba partes de mi cabello para empezar a recogerlo.

-Por eso amo las bodas, unen a todos - respondió Helena sonriente.

Y lo impensable sucedió, Chris apareció caminando un poco apenado por el pasillo.

-Chris ven acá - lo llamó Jill.

-¿Seguras? No quiero... -

-Ven - lo llamé nerviosa - no pasa nada... -

-Ya sé, me veo guapo - dijo tímidamente.

Las chicas salieron para darnos unos minutos a solas, cosa que agradecí internamente. Chris me miraba fijamente y yo me ponía más nerviosa por cada segundo que avanzaba.

-Sigo molesto - dijo al fin.

-Lo sé -.

-Y sigo creyendo que es un error -.

-Lo sé -.

-Sin contar que las cosas no se hacen como las estás haciendo, y que no apruebo como está pasando todo -.

-Eso también lo sé -.

Me dio un abrazo y sentí un ligero coscorrón.

-No pienso estropear la obra de arte de Jill o me matará -.

-A Sheva le dará gusto verte -.

* * *

.

.

Miraba nerviosa a la gente que ya me esperaba y Chris me tomó del brazo.

-No voy a dejarte salir huyendo después de la escenita que nos hiciste a todos -.

-Jamás- respondí nerviosa.

* * *

.

.

-Espero que seas feliz Claire -.

-Gracias John, te lo agradezco... ¿hay noticias de ellos?-.

-Estoy seguro de que te desean lo mejor - respondió mi amigo.

-Yo me pienso embriagar, hay buena champaña - señaló Chris mientras Sheva le lanzaba un manotazo.

-Vamos por brebaje de burbujas - respondió John.

Jake se acercó y me dijo al oído que lo acompañara porque había llegado uno de mis regalos. Yo lo miré confundida pero lo seguí a una sala contigua a la recepción, era algo más privado y extraño.

Fue cuando escuché una voz y sentí como todo se helaba.

-No nos dio tiempo de venir más presentables -.

Leon y Sherry entraron con vestimenta un poco casual. Yo estaba paralizada y sentí como Jake me soltaba y se iba para dejarnos hablar.

-Chicos... Yo... -.

-Ya hablé con Jake, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo- me dijo Sherry un poco seria pero serena.

-Lamento llegar tarde - dijo Leon.

-Todo está perfecto ahora - respondí.

-Claire - me llamó Sherry - no vengo a aguarte la fiesta, pero si vine fue porque tenía que decirte todo -.

La miré serena y suspiré.

-Sabía que Jake no estaba interesado en mi desde un tiempo, empezó la lejanía y a cortar contacto, y fue pasando mucho tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que ya no sentía amor por mi, y no sentía nada de lo que yo sentía a su lado... Empezó a preguntarme mucho por ti y empecé a sentir miedo, miedo de odiarte, miedo de que fuera a pasar lo que acaba de suceder este día - suspiró - y te odié Claire -.

-Agradezco tu honestidad - dije un poco incrédula.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que Jake no me quiera, pero tienes la culpa de hacerme daño por lograr tu felicidad, y eso no es algo que se pueda remediar... Te casaste con el hombre que amo, y no se diga el daño a Leon, ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos -.

-Habla por ti... - dijo con ironía Leon.

-A veces las cosas no salen como esperamos Sherry - dije serenamente - no estoy muy contenta de cómo resultaron todas las cosas -.

-De ésta sí - señaló la fiesta.

-No están todas las personas que amo por lo que hice -.

-A veces las cosas no son como quisiéramos Claire, pero yo no te creo que seas feliz a medias hoy - dijo la muchacha -te deseo que seas feliz Claire, pero... No quiero volver a verte -.

Se despidió con la cabeza y dejó a Leon hablar conmigo.

-Eso fue difícil... - dijo Leon mientras observábamos a Sherry despedirse de Jake brevemente.

-Bastante doloroso - dije con honestidad - y ¿tú?-.

-Ven baila conmigo-.

Me llevó al centro de la sala y empezamos a bailar la balada con tranquilidad.

-¿En dónde has estado? Iba a reportarte como persona pérdida?-.

-Estuve en Hawaii, resolviendo un caso creo... Es raro volver a éste clima -.

-¿Estás bien estando aquí?- pregunté.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Temes que arruine tu fiesta?-.

Sonreímos y miró alrededor.

-No eres la única, debería estar acostumbrado a despedirme-.

No imagino que cara habré puesto que Leon me miró con preocupación.

-Oye, no quiero que llore la novia en su boda-.

Lo abracé con fuerza y me correspondió. Solo me hundí en su hombro y más serena dije:

-Todas las novias lloran en sus bodas -.

-Así es como te quiero recordar, radiante, hermosa y feliz antes de que seas oficialmente la señora Muller -.

-Ya soy oficialmente la señora Muller - respondí.

-Me refería a la luna de miel... -.

-Oh, eso... Va a demorar, un poco, será después de ir a Edonia... -.

-¿Van a ir a ese lugar? ¡¿están locos?! ese lugar sigue siendo peligroso, vas a morir ahí -.

-Ahí está sepultada la madre de Jake... - me alejé de León.

-¿Y por eso van a volverse muertos para acompañarla?-.

-Leon cálmate, vamos a hacer los trámites para traer a Estados Unidos el cuerpo... - pedí.

-Leon - Jake apareció atrás de mi para apoyarme.

-No me voy a quedar para enterarme de cómo mueren allá -.

Leon se fue molesto del lugar. Tendría que aceptar que ya no puede interferir en mis decisiones ahora.

Tal vez me había jugado el perder a gente importante de mi lado, y eso era algo doloroso. Pero estaba decidida a cambiar mi vida para estar a lado del hombre que amo. Leon había sido un pilar importante en mi vida, estaba segura que Ada en algún momento le correspondería, y Sherry se recuperaría, sería feliz con alguien aunque yo no estuviera en sus vidas.

 _"Gracias por todo chicos"_.

Agradecí internamente mientras Jake me abrazaba.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, volvamos... -.

Hasta siempre Sherry, Leon...

 **Fin**


End file.
